


[Podfic] two bros chilling in a sleeping bag

by Shmaylor



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, First Time, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sharing a Sleeping Bag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-09-22 13:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/pseuds/Shmaylor
Summary: “Dude. Dude. Shane. You gotta let me sleep in your sleeping bag.”Shane rolls over. “”There- it’s a one-person bag.”[Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] two bros chilling in a sleeping bag

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessyboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [two bros chilling in a sleeping bag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266010) by [nastyboy (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nastyboy). 



> The usual disclaimer: if you're one of the people appearing in this story, or if you know any of them for real, hit that back button. You really don't want to listen to me read a story about yourselves or your friends kissing. Really.

**Listen:**  
  
_(or click[here](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/two%20bros%20chilling%20in%20a%20sleeping%20bag.mp3) for mobile streaming)_

**Text:** [two bros chilling in a sleeping bag](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12266010)

 **Author:** [nastyboy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nastyboy)

 **Reader:** [Shmaylor ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor)

**Length:** 16 mins

 **Downloads:** [mp3](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/two%20bros%20chilling%20in%20a%20sleeping%20bag.mp3) | [m4b](http://shmaylor.parakaproductions.com/podfic/2018/ITPE/two%20bros%20chilling%20in%20a%20sleeping%20bag.m4b)  
_(right click to save-as)_


End file.
